seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
스즈키 타츠히사
|English = Tatsuhisa Suzuki |사진 = 파일:Tatsuhisa00.jpg |직업 = 성우, 가수 |소속사 = 아임 엔터프라이즈 |음반사 = |생년월일 = 1983년 11월 11일 |출생지 = 치바현 이치카와시 |혈액형 = O형 |별명 = 타츠, 탓층, 타츠오 |활동시작 = 2003년 |활동종료 = |데뷔역 = 이시이 츠토무 |데뷔작품 = DEAR BOYS |공식사이트 = 공식 사이트 |블로그 = |트위터 = }} 인물소개 일본의 아임 엔터프라이즈에 소속된 성우.치바현 이치카와시 출생, 아이치현 오카자키시 출신. 신장 173cm/ 체중60kg *C87cm *W76cm *H89cm.현재 OLDCODEX라는 밴드로 가수로도 활동 중 특징 주로 주인공의 미청년이나 라이벌역이 많지만 "흑집사"의 드루이드 자작이나 "크림존 엠파이어"의 브라이언=카페라같은 미형 캐릭터역, "수장기공 단쿠가 노바"의 카몬 사쿠야 "도서관 전쟁"의 테즈카 히카루같은 쿨한역도 잘 해낸다. 음악활동도 하며, 개인 명의의 싱글 외에도, 작품에 따라서는 캐릭터송을 부르기도 한다. OVA "주군과 함께"에서는 OP와 ED를 담당. 또,노래에 관해서는 다테 마사무네역을 담당하는 것도 있어서, 본인이 말하길 "다테다움을 곡 중에 나타냈다"라고 한다 이력 일본 나레이션 연기연구소 나고야 학교에서 3년 다닌 후, 아임 엔터프라이즈에 소속된다. 소속 뒤에도 일본 나레이션 연기연구소를 1년간 다닌다. TV 애니메이션『DEAR BOYS』의 이시이 츠토무역으로 성우 데뷔."세인트 비스트 ~짐승들의 성스러운 파티~ "에서 or White? 을 노래하고 있는 것을 지켜보던 츠츠미 켄이치로(란티스의 프로듀서)에게서 가수 데뷔를 제안 받아 'Just a Survior'을 발매. 그 뒤 자신의 음악활동을 준비해, 자신이 OLDCODEX를 결성해 2009년 10월 21일에 앨범 「OLDCODEX」을 발매해 데뷔에 성공했다. 친교관계 * 스기타 토모카즈,하타노 와타루,테라시마 타쿠마,이치키 미츠히로와 사이가 좋아 대부분 "스기타구미"라고 부르기도 한다. * 성우계 제일의 게이머인 미도리카와 히카루에게 역이나 많은 인파들 속에서 휴대폰게임을 플레이하면서 걷는 방법을 전수받았다 * 오토메연구부에서 "두사람 중에 어느 쪽을 선택할래?"라는 앙케이트 코너에서 스와베 쥰이치에 항상 당하고 있다. 에피소드 * (達央)'타츠'로 (たつひさ)'타츠히사'라고 읽기 때문에, 매번 장난으로 타츠오(たつお)라고 불리운다.CREW에서 붙여진 별명은 '탓짱'. 현재는 '탓층' '타츠'로 주로 불리운다 *좋아하는 여성의 행동은 '콘택트 렌즈를 낀 사람이 온오프(On off)의 전환을 위해 안경을 쓰는 순간'이다. * 게임을 너무 많이 해 시력이 나빠져서 현재는 검은 뿔테 안경을 쓰고 다닌다. * 양성소 비용은 저금해둔 세뱃돈이었다. (금액이 얼마인지는 불명) *성우가 되려고 생각한 계기는, 대 팬인 해외 드라마 "특공사내 A팀"의 더빙이 존재한다는 것을 알아, 마이크 앞에서 하는 일에 흥미를 가지게 되어서. *외아들로, 어렸을 적의 일인칭은 '타츠히사(たつひさ)'였지만,'타츠히사(たつひさ)'라고 말하지 않고 '타츄히사네-(たちゅひさね-)'라고 말했다. * 같은 성우인 요시노 히로유키와 같은 버릇이 있어 항상 식사는 먼저 먹고 싶은것부터 먹어 외식할때에는 디저트부터 먼저 주문한다. * 라이더 BLACK의 팬. 라이더 카부토에 등장하는 라이더 가탁의 변신 벨트(팬에게서 선물받음)를 차고 변신놀이를 하여, 같은 벨트를 입수한 테라시마 타쿠마와 전화로 아침까지 불타올라 통화하는 동심도 가지고 있다. *Alliance of Valiant Arms에 빠져있어서 포인트 맨용과 라이플 맨용의 2개의 계정을 사용하고 있다. 포인트맨에서는 항상 Kriss. 유일하게 폭파하고 있다. 출연작품 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;2003년 *DEAR BOYS (이시이 츠토무) *DN ANGEL (세키모토 마사히로) *머메이드 피치피치핏치 (남자, 타치 사부로) ;2004년 *사랑해 베이비 (츠지야 카츠히로,남자A) *이니셜 D Fourth Stage (사이토) *쾌걸 조로리 (몬스터, 알로하의 남자, 황귀) *학원 앨리스 (사쿠라이 레오의 부하D, 남학생C) *Get Ride! 암드라이버 (연수생) *케로로 중사 (TV 목소리, 선생님, 야마다 선생님, 까마귀B) *고쿠센 (아빠,남학생C) *모래소년 (부하들) *최유기 RELOAD GUNLOCK (부하, 요괴) *마이-HiME (남자학생) ;2005년 *IGPX (티머) *CLUSTER EDGE (크롬단 1호, 학생, 로드의 부하) *작안의 샤나 ('류안'위네) *BLEACH (사신) *LOVELESS (학생, 아빠, 남자 아이, 남자학생) *SoltyRei (앤디, 앤더슨) *BLACK CAT (토르네오 부하) ;2006년 *지옥소녀 2기 (사와자키 요시로, 요헤이) *은혼 (마사) *디지몬 세이버즈 (마그나몬) *트러블 ~Lovely Idol~ (니시자와 유지, 빈티지 청바지 형사, 체조 오빠) *이상한 별의☆쌍둥이 공주님 Gyu! (펜싱부장, 부장) *제로의 사역마 (페릿슨, 손님, 젊은 월드) *xxxHOLiC (남자) *은색의 오린시스 (아키라) ;2007년 *꼬마 여신 카린 (쿠가 진) *작안의 샤나II ('류안'위네) *수장기공 단쿠가 노바 (카몬 사쿠야) *세인트 비스트 ~광음서사시천사담~ (어깨의 파루) *노다메 칸타빌레 (하시모토 요헤이) *해피해피 클로버 (챠라크씨) ;2008년 *흑집사 (드루이드 자작 알레이스트 챔버) *도서관 전쟁 (데즈카 히카루) *비밀 ~The Revelation~ (모토무라 히로토) *포켓몬스터 다이아몬드&펄 (쥰) *만안 미드 나이트 (카미야 아키) ;2009년 *시카바네 공주 현 (히즈치) *하늘의 유실물 (스가타 에이시로) *어느 마술의 금서목록 (아마이 아오) *미라클 트레인 ~오오에도선에 어서 오세요~ (서(西)신쥬쿠 고쵸메후부키) ;2010년 *수호천사 히마리 (마사키 타이조우) *흑집사II (드루이드 자작 알레이스트 챔버) *하늘의 유실물 포르테 (스가타 에이시로) *주군과 함께 1분극장 (다테 마사무네) *바보와 시험과 소환수 (사카모토 유지) ;2011년 *주군과 함께 속편 (다테 마사무네) *바보와 시험과 소환수 2기 (사카모토 유지) OVA *하늘의 유실물 (스가타 에이시로) *주군과 함께 (다테 마사무네) *바보와 시험과 소환수 ~축제~ (사카모토 유지) *VitaminX Addiction (마카베 츠바사) *세인트 비스트 ~수천의 낮과 밤편~ (파루) 극장판 애니메이션 *초 극장판 케로로 중사 (야마다 선생님) *성실하게 불성실한 쾌걸 조로리 수수께끼의 보물 대작전 (냥가) *극장판 이나즈마 일레븐 최강군단 오우거 습격 (에스카 바메루) 웹 애니메이션 *초콜릿 언더그라운드 (존 블레이즈) 더빙 *KAMEN RIDER DRAGON KNIGHT (키트 테일러/가면라이더 드래곤 나이트 (스테판 란스포드)) *화려한 사기꾼들 (조이) *골드 케이스5 #4 (빙고 조하) *나르니아국 이야기/제1장:사자와 마녀(에드먼드 페벤시 (성장후)) 실사 *KAMEN RIDER DRAGON KNIGHT SPECIAL EVENT *QuinRose MIX. ~ 2009.February ~ *흑집사 그 집사, 종장 ~ 최후의 만찬을 당신과 함께 ~ *흑집사 그 집사, 광소 ~ 붉은 발렌타인 ~ *세인트 비스트 짐승들의 거룩한 잔치 *CELL DIVISION first divided the DVD *도서관 전쟁 "관동 도서대 긴급 포럼" *봄하늘 바람 소녀색 DC Girl 's Symphony Pocket 너와 보내는 휴일 *꽃의 성우계! 스타☆볼링 새해 봄부터 울고 웃는 대폭투SP *VitaminX 가는거야! 두근두근☆풀 버스트 **VitaminX 가는거야! 두근두근☆풀 버스트 Evolution *모토키와 타츠히사의 MYSTIC OPERATION COMPANY (성우Wave : 2004년 11월 23일 - 2006년 6월 30일) *Lucian Bee 's LIVE DVD ROMANXIA WORLD TOUR 2010 in YOKOHAMA 라디오 *VOICE CREW (2004년 4월 4일 - 9월 26일) *집영학원 오토메연구부 (2005년 4월 10일 - 2008년 6월 29일) *타카하시 나오즈미 Troble Maker (2005년 10월 2일 - 2007년 9월 30일) *쿠라하시 토키야×사에키 카즈나 CELL DIVISION의 남화실 13 (2006년 2월 3일 - 9월 29일) *세인트 비스트 짐승들의 HEAVEN'S PARTY (아니메이트TV, 부(不)정기 퍼스널리티) *CELL DIVISON Keep on doing (2006년 10월 7일 - 2007년 9월 29일) *Web 라디오 "관동 도서 기지 홍보과" 남자 기숙사 (2008년 4월 17일 - 2008년 7월 10 일) *모바일 문화방송 A&G 스즈키 타츠히사 라디오 TIME. (2008년 7월 8일 - ) *다 카포 ~GS RADIO~ (2008년 9월 19일 - 2009년 4월 3일) *QuinRose MIX. Radio! (2008년 9월 30일 - 2009년 3월 31일) *전격대상 (2009년 1월 4일 - ) *Radio Girl's Symphony (2009년 6월 2일 - 2010년 4월 20일) 드라마CD NMCD *아니메점장VS점장후보생 버젼B "구해라! 긴자선토리점!편" (손님4) *딸기100% LAST TAKE ~EAST SIDE/WEST SIDE~ (토죠 쇼타로) *언젠가 천마의 검은 토끼2 ~<<달>>이 뜨는 점심시간~ (천사) *Vie Durant 시리즈 (병자) *혈액형남자 캐릭터 드라마CD A형,B형,O형,AB형 (시라카와 리오(O형)) **혈액형남자 캐릭터 드라마CD 세컨드 시즌 A형,B형,O형,AB형 (시라카와 리오(O형)) *연인은 캡틴 (쿠루스 아키라) *수장기공 단쿠가 노바 날의 월면결전 (카몬 사쿠야) **수장기공 단쿠가 노바 설원에서,울부짖어라!수전기 (카몬 사쿠야) *세인트 비스트 시리즈 (어깨위의 파루) *CELL DIVISION 시리즈 (사에키 카즈나) **CELL DIVISION "HUG & KICK" **CELL DIVISION "HUG & HEAVEN" *NOBU 시리즈 (사루) **NOBU **HIDE **NOBU학원 *전국 스트레이즈 (핫토리 코헤이타) *VitaminX 시리즈 (마카베 츠바사) *BODY (시노부) *바보와 시험과 소환수 ~나랑 쿠로코와 키사라기 그랜드 파크~ (사카모토 유우) *베르사이유의 장미 (마리 앙투와네트) **베르사이유의 장미 FIN (마리 앙투와네트) *별은 노래한다 (사키) *Lucian Bee 's Character Song vol.6 REMMY (반 카이엔) ※ 미니 드라마 **Lucian Bee 's 드라마 CD 초신성☆대폭주 CRAZYSUPERNOVA - 은하계 아이돌 ROMANXIA No.1 결정전! - (반 카이엔) BLCD *아름다운 것 - 마츠오카 요스케 **사랑스러운 것 - 마츠오카 요스케 *언밸런스한 열 - 나루세 신야 *참아 줘 - 타카하시 요시타카 *개인교수 - 쿠즈하라 이쿠미 *3 쉐이크 - 유키무라 쿄 *是-ZE-4 - 미도 세이지 *센티메탈 섹슈얼리스 - 아이하라 하루미 *타이트 로프 - 오오하라 류노스케 **타이트 로프 미니드라마CD (오오하라 류노스케) ※월간 디어플러스 10년 04월호 부록 *손을 뻗고 눈을 감지 말아줘 - 히자키 나오시 *투과성 연애장치 - 키타지마 슈우지 *백우 - 와쿠라 유우마 **하설 - 와쿠라 유우마 **자우 - 와쿠라 유우마 **담설 - 와쿠라 유우마 *장미의 눈동자는 폭탄 - 유우지, 유키오, 이스카 *비밀의 쓰레기통에서 사랑을 하고 - 사토 유우토 **비밀의 쓰레기통에서 키스를 하고 - 사토 유우토 *불쾌하고도 달콤한 손톱자국 - 미츠하시 사츠키 *멜랑콜릭 메로메로 - 매드가 *망상♥카탈로그 - 시노부 *Rush! - 시노노메 *헤어지는 두 사람의 사랑의 극장 - 우에다 호스미 *공무원의 사랑(쿠로베 마사야) *러버스♥돌 - 미도리 *푸른하늘의 마음~권유~ - 오키무라 코우 *빼앗기는 것 전부 타카오 *사랑의 마음에 검은 날개 - 카노메 *네임 오브 러브 - 시노하라 테츠 *행실 나쁨 - 소우류 리쿠 *사랑은 뜻 밖에도 - 모치다 *사랑일지도 몰라 - 에토 *흑기사 (리브) *LUCKY DOG1 SPRING CHANCE - 쟝 카를로 **LUCKY DOG1 SUMMER CHANCE - 쟝 카를로 **LUCKY DOG1 AUTUMN CHANCE - 쟝 카를로 **LUCKY DOG1 WINTER CHANCE - 쟝 카를로 *럭키독 LUCKY DOG 1 anniversary - 쟝 카를로 *사랑의 말도 모르고 - 쿠라타 *거짓말과 오해는 사랑 때문 (무구루마 키이치) **거짓말과 오해는 사랑 때문 러버즈 부트캠프 (무구루마 키이치) **본심과 망상은 사랑 때문 (무구루마 키이치) ※2010소설 하나마루 첫 여름호 부록 *이 사랑을 먹어라 (스즈하라 료) *이런 남자는 사랑 받는다 (쿠라타 사토루) **사랑의 말도 잊지 말아줘 (쿠라타 사토루) 게임 *D.C Girl's Symphony - 시노미야 료헤이 **D.C Girl's Symphony Pocket - 시노미야 료헤이 *VitaminX(PS2) - 마카베 츠바사 **VitaminX Evolution(NDS) - 마카베 츠바사 ' **VitaminX Evolution Plus(PSP) - '마카베 츠바사 *VitaminZ(PS2) - 마카베 츠바사 **VitaminZ Revolution(PSP) - 마카베 츠바사 **VitaminX to Z(PSP) - 마카베 츠바사 ' *크림슨 엠파이어(PC) - '브라이언 = 카페라 **크림슨 로얄(PC) - 브라이언 = 카페라 ' **크림슨 엠파이어(PS2) - '브라이언 = 카페라 *SRX(PS2) - 코마에·크리스토프·요스케 *Death Connection(PS2) - 비셔스 **Death Connection(PSP) - 비셔스 *Lucian Bee's~Resurrection Super Nova~(PS2) - 반 카이엔 **Lucian Bee's~Resurrection Super Nova~(PSP) - '반 카이엔 ' *연애번장 짧은 생이여, 사랑하라 소녀! Love is Power!!!(도S번장) 디스코그라피 싱글 *Just a Survivor(2005년 1월 26일 발매) *VOICE(2005년 7월 21일 발매) *Heated Heart(2006년 4월 5일 발매) * Break a cage/message(2007년 6월 6일 발매) 앨범 ;본인 명의 *Turn of my life(2006년 9월 21일 발매) *#Introduction (Instrumental, 작곡/편곡 : 미야자키 마코토) *#crawl -クロール- (작사/작곡/편곡 : 미야자키 마코토) *#Heated Heart *#VOICE (without choir) *#towayuki (작사 : 코다마 사오리, 작곡/편곡 : 타쿠미 마사노리) *#Turning Point (Instrumental, 작곡/편곡 : R・O・N) *#myself *#붉은 달 (작사 : 코다마 사오리, 작곡/편곡 : 쿠로스 카즈히코) *#캐러밴 *#yesterdays *#Just a Survivor *#To friends (작사/작곡/편곡 : R・O・N) *#스케치 - Turn of my life - (보너스 트랙, 작사 : 스즈키 타츠히사, 작곡/편곡 : R・O・N) ;OLDCODEX 명의 *1st Mini Album 'OLDCODEX' *1st Single "BLUE" *2nd MAXI "flag on the hill" 유닛CD *"오토메반쵸/오츠JAPAN"(라디오 "집영학원 오토메 연구부"스와베 쥰이치와의 유닛) **꿈꾸는 오토메반쵸 **한밤중에 쓰여진 오토메반쵸 **서면 작약 앉으면 모란 걷는 모습은 오토메반쵸 **KEEP YOUR VIRGINITY -오토메반쵸 THE BEST- **VIOLENT ERECTION *"CELL DIVISION" (하타노 와타루와의 유닛) **SONG ON MORNING　 **One Night Stand -아이타이(愛体)- *ONENESS Animelo Summer Friends *타카하시 나오즈미 & 스즈키 타츠히사 **"GOLD GOAL" *DEAR BOYS (키야스 코헤이,마츠카제 마사야,코니시 카츠유키,타케우치 켄,스즈키 타츠히사) **LOVE＆CHASING 캐릭터송 *꼬마여신 카린 캐릭터 송CD **"DESIRE SHOW"(쿠가 신) *크림존 엠파이어 Crimson Empire ~Glace~ **"수면 아래의 장치"(블라이언=카페라) *흑집사ll 캐릭터 송 Vol.9 「타락한 자작, 아름다운 암송」 **"배덕의 원더랜드"(드루이드 자작 알레이스트 챔버) **"인생에는 사랑과 연주로,항해로"(드루이드 자작 알레이스트 챔버) *수장기공 단쿠가 노바 캐릭터 송 **"미래전선이상있음" 카몬 사쿠야 죠니 바넷 (카몬 사쿠야) *수장기공 단쿠가 노바 캐릭터 송 PUZZLE **"Rock Yo Mind" (카몬 사쿠야) *KAMEN RIDER Dragon Knight ED "ANOTHER WORLD" **"ANOTHER WORLD"(KIT×LEN (스즈키 타츠히사 & 마츠다 사토시) *SRX CHARACTOR CD ~SUNSHINE RED DISC~ **"사랑의 ZERO 거리 사격 - loveshooooot !!!!!"(코마에 크리스토프 요스케/키리사와 타쿠토) *Saint Beast Coupling CD Series #3 신관 판도라×파루 (파루) **"Black or White?"(파루) *세인트 비스트 광음서사시천사담 4월도ED ** "광음서사시천사담~엔젤 크로니클즈~" (어깨의 파루) *하늘의 유실물 ED 테마 콜렉션 (스가타 에이시로) *하늘의 유실물 캐릭터 송 앨범 (스가타 에이시로) *D.C.Girls syomphony ~다 카포~ 걸즈 심포니 Side Girls Complete Disc **"최상LOVER!" **"Cherry's Magic &Love (료헤이Ver.)" (시노미야 료헤이) *타천사의 달콤한 유혹×쾌감 프레이즈 오리지널 사운드 트랙 **"한밤중의 신데렐라"(오오코우치 사쿠야) *데스 커넥션 캐릭터 송 앨범 **"Distino ~ 운명의 콜 ~"(비셔스) *바보와 시험과 소환수 캐릭터 송 미니앨범 **"壊男 ~ KAIDAN ~"(사카모토 유지) *Palais de Reine PLATINUM DISC“Blu”후편 「검에게로의 오마쥬」 **"Un valzer di amore - 사랑의 왈츠 ~"(빈프리트) *VitaminX 오리지널 사운드 트랙 **"방과후 에덴"(마카베 츠바사/쿠사나기 하지메(오노 다이스케)) **"Shoothing Star"(마카베 츠바사/쿠사나기 하지메(오노 다이스케)) *VitaminX 캐릭터CD DIAMOND DISC **"금단 로맨스"(마카베 츠바사/쿠사나기 하지메(오노 다이스케)) **"사랑의 Wonderer"(마카베 츠바사) *VitaminX 캐릭터 CD **"한밤중의 구세주~미드나이트 살바토레~" (마카베 츠바사/쿠사나기 하지메(오노 다이스케)) *VitaminX Evolution Plus OP 테마 "일격 SN†PER" **"일격 SN†PER"(마카베 츠바사/쿠사나기 하지메(오노 다이스케)) *쁘띠푸르 오리지널 사운드 트랙 **"설레임의 예감"(사나다 카즈키) **"Waiting for smile"(사나다 카즈키) *쁘띠푸르 캐릭터송 시리즈 Vol.1 **"Twinkling Star"(사나다 카즈키) *VELVET UNDERWORLD Fragment Person+animation 11 VULKANUS **"LIVE DANGER"(우르카누스) *Lucian Bee's OP & ED테마 **"가면 아래의 발라드/Meteoric shower" ROMANXIA (미야노 마모루,스즈키 타츠히사,테라시마 타쿠마,카지 유우키,TAKERU,히노 사토시) *Lucian Bee's 캐릭터 송 vol.1 VAN **無敵のBIG BANG!!!!!(반 카이엔) *Lucian Bee 's - RESURRECTION SUPERNOVA - OP 테마 **"사랑의 말이 될 D.N.A" ROMANXIA (스즈키 타츠히사,테라시마 타쿠마,미야노 마모루 ,카지 유우키,TAKERU, 히노 사토시) **"별들의 레볼루션"ROMANXIA (스즈키 타츠히사, 테라시마 타쿠마,미야노 마모루,카지 유우키,TAKERU,히노 사토시) 관련서적 *사진집 ＝(이콜) 같이 보기 *아임 엔터프라이즈 외부 문서 *스즈키 타츠히사 공식 사이트 *아임 엔터프라이즈 - 스즈키 타츠히사 프로필 분류:일본성우 분류:일본 남성우